Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a winch consisting of a rotatable drum, on which a rope can be wound a number of turns and runs out from the last turn, whereby the rope is pulled in by rotating the drum, said drum being widened at least in one end, so that one, at least partly annular surface is formed.